


Waiting for Paradise

by what_am_i_even_doing_tho



Series: LotR Drabbles [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, talk of the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_even_doing_tho/pseuds/what_am_i_even_doing_tho
Summary: '“Where do you suppose Hobbits go when they die?”'
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Sam Gamgee
Series: LotR Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844521
Kudos: 2





	Waiting for Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> The LotR fanfiction floodgates have been opened, and it appears they will be staying that way. You won't hear me complaining. This takes place at the end of Return of the King, after the Ring is destroyed but before the Eagles come rescue Frodo and Sam.
> 
> I've been told that this is a mixture of cute and a sucker punch to the feels, so take that as you will.

“Where do you suppose Hobbits go when they die?” Frodo asked, voice rough and quiet, nearly lost under the raucous noise of the world ending.

After a contemplative silence, Sam answered, “Well, Mr. Frodo, I reckon they go someplace bright and green, filled with sunshine and flowers. There’ll be rolling hills and tall trees. Gentle breezes and fluffy clouds. The smell of freshly baked goods will be in the air, mingling with the scent of the earth. And everyone’ll be happy.”

“That sounds nice, Sam. Like paradise.”

The Hobbits held each other close, and together they waited for the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
